


Mei's Glasses

by elephantems



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, this is an idea I had in the early hours of the morning a few days ago, zarya likes to walk around with mei on her shoulders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantems/pseuds/elephantems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mei's glasses disappear, Zarya helps her look for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mei's Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the translations are wrong, I used Google Translate.   
> Please feel free to correct me.

Zarya returned from the gym, smiling as she headed towards Mei's lab. The two had developed a morning routine where Zarya would go to the gym whilst Mei worked on her research and then they'd meet up again for the rest of the day. It was relatively quiet on base today. The boys had gone away for a golfing weekend to celebrate Jack's birthday, it was Saturday today and they would not be back until Monday evening.

The Russian began to whistle a happy tune as she approached Mei's lab. She looked through the window, expecting to see her doing some sort of experiment, Snowball hovering by her shoulder but they were nowhere in sight. Her whistling stopped as she pressed the button to open the door. A smile returned to her face when she spotted Mei's legs sticking out from under her desk. Walking over, Zarya could now hear her girlfriend's voice as she spoke to her small droid.

"I can't feel them anywhere, can you see?"

Snowball beeped sadly in response.

Now intrigued at what was going on, Zarya spoke.

"What are you doing under the desk my polyarnyy medved'?"

There was a loud bump followed by a groan as Mei jumped and smacked her head on the underside of her desk.

"Tā mā de!"

Mei rubbed the back of her head before letting out a squeak when she felt two hands grip her waist and pull her backwards. Snowball shot out from under the desk, beeping furious, ready to freeze Mei's attacker, but quickly calmed down and beeped happily in greeting when he recognised who it was. Mei flipped onto her back, looking up at who had just pulled her out from under the desk. Her eyes squinted and her face displayed a look of confusion as she struggled to make out the face above her but the pink blob of what she guessed was hair, gave it away.

"Aleks? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me polyarnyy medved'," Zarya gave Snowball a pat on the head, "What were you doing under the desk?"

"I can't find my glasses, I always leave them in my bedside drawer but this morning I went to get them and they weren't there, I thought I might have left them in here".

Zarya smiled as an idea popped into her head. She held out her hand for Mei who took it and helped her up. Then in one smooth movement, she gripped her waist again and lifted her above her head and settled her on her shoulders. Mei yelped in surprise and quickly wrapped an arm around Zarya's forehead.

"Aleks, what are you doing?"

"I will be your eyes, your glasses must be on base somewhere, we'll go ask the others"

She gripped onto Mei's legs to keep her secure and strode towards the doorway before stopping and turning around.

"You coming Snowball?"

The little droid beeped happily before flying up to them, hovering nearby as the three of them went in search of Mei's glasses.

 

They stopped at Satya's room first. Her door was the first on the right down the corridor of the women's dormitories. As they approached, they could hear the faint sound of flutes and other instruments flowing from under the door which Mei soon recognised to be 'Venus, The Bringer Of Peace' by Gustav Holst. Zarya raised her hand and knocked three times against the wood. They waited a few moments before they heard Satya call for them to enter. Being sure to bend down so Mei didn't bang her head again, Zarya walked in.

Satya was sat at her desk, making some adjustments to her mechanical arm.

"Hi Satya" the pair greeted happily.

"One moment" Satya replied.

She replaced the screws in her arm before picking it up and reattaching it to her left shoulder, smiling when the palm glowed blue. Turning around, she removed her goggles and looked up to see who had come to see her. The first thing she noticed was Mei's bare face.

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses Mei?"

Snowball beeped with a smile on his face as he flew over to Satya who happily patted his head.

"That's why we're here" Zarya replied before Mei finished the story.

"I can't find them anywhere, have you seen them?"

Satya thought for a moment, trying to remember all she'd seen yesterday but alas, Mei's glasses were not on the list.

"I'm afraid I haven't Mei, but you should ask Angela, her glasses are very similar to yours, she may have picked them up by mistake".

The architect patted Snowball one more time before he flew back to hover by Mei.

“I’m sorry I can’t be more help” Satya spoke before she lifted her robotic arm and started playing with hard light, “But Angela will probably still be in the med bay, she was there earlier when I went to see her”.

Zarya and Mei thanked her before they walked out the door and towards the med bay.

 

It had been a busy morning for Angela despite the fact that for once, there was no one in the med bay in need of medical attention. She hadn’t slept very well, having kept waking up every hour or so and eventually reluctantly deciding to wriggle out of Fareeha’s embrace and get up at 5:00am to go for a run before returning to the med bay to tidy and resume work on her nanobiotic research. Fareeha had awoken about four hours later, had gone to the gym and then to the med bay with lunch for them both. After sitting down on the sofa along one side of the room, the two of them had chatted for a while before Angela rested her head on Fareeha’s shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Fareeha listened to Angela’s breathing even out and watched her face relax before carefully removing her glasses. She reached down to lift the doctor’s legs onto the sofa, carefully moving the both of them so Angela’s head was tucked under her chin, one arm coming to rest on her head, the other picking up a nearby book before wrapping around her shoulders and tangled their legs together. Fareeha felt Angela melt into her embrace and smiled before pressing a kiss into to her temple and starting to run her fingers through Angela’s blonde hair. She opened her book and began to read and they stayed like this for the best part of an hour before the security guard heard the door begin to open. 

She looked up from her book and smiled at the sight of Zarya with Mei sitting atop her shoulders, Snowball beeping a tune behind them but quickly placed a finger over her lips when she saw Zarya was about to speak. The weightlifter and the scientist looked at her in confusion for a moment before noticing Angela was in fact asleep. They smiled back at Fareeha who moved her hand back to Angela’s head. Zarya and Mei walked over to the sofa, Zarya kneeling down so Mei could talk to Fareeha. 

“You could put me down you know” Mei spoke quietly. 

“I know, but I don’t want to” Zarya replied. Mei giggled before turning back to Fareeha who was looking at them both.

“I’ve lost my glasses. Satya suggested that because their similar to Angela’s, she might have picked them up by mistake”. 

Fareeha chuckled slightly, knowing that this was incredibly likely. Angela owned about twenty pairs of glasses that she’d had over the years and left them all over the place. She was about to respond when the sudden sensation of a pair of hands gripping her t shirt caught her attention. Looking back down at Angela’s face, she saw her eyebrows furrowed together and her mouth pulled into a frown of distress as well as faint whimpers reaching her ears. Her shoulders under Fareeha’s arm tensed and the security guard instantly knew that Angela was having a nightmare. She quickly closed her book and put it to one side and started to rub soothing circles on her back, her other hand continuing through her hair. Fareeha pressed a kiss to the top of Angela’s head. 

“It’s ok, habibi, I’ve got you, you’re safe”. 

She kissed her head again, tightening her hold. It took a few minutes but soon enough, Angela’s grip loosened and she began to settle down again. Fareeha didn’t stop her comforting touches but turned her head away to look again at Zarya and Mei. 

“Is she alright?” Zarya asked, glancing at the doctor.

“Yeah,” Fareeha answered, “Just a nightmare, she’ll be alright, have a look in her desk, third drawer down on the left, if she’s got your glasses Mei, they’ll be in there”. 

They thanked Fareeha before Zarya stood up again and they went to investigate Angela’s desk but sadly once again, Mei’s glasses had not made their way into the doctor’s collection. They waved goodbye to Fareeha who smiled in return and continued their search. 

 

Their next stop was the break room. That had been where they were last night before they’d gone to bed. They arrived expecting it to be empty but in one corner of the room, Lena and Amélie were playing darts. They watched for a minute before making their presence known. It was Amélie’s turn to throw, scoring 180 points as all three darts landed in the triple 20.

“How are you so good at this?” Lena asked. Amélie laughed before pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. 

“I’m a sniper chérie, I never miss”. 

“That’s true” Lena spoke before smiling and pulling Amélie down by her collar for a kiss. 

Zarya cleared her throat and the two women quickly moved apart before turning to face who had entered the room, Lena holding onto Amélie’s hand and interlocking their fingers.

“Hello loves, what can we do for you on this fine afternoon?” 

“Mei can’t find her glasses, have either of you seen them?”

There was silence as both women thought for a moment, Amélie being the first to reply. 

“I’ve seen many things through my scope but I’m afraid your glasses aren’t one of them, Lena?” 

Feeling three pairs of eyes on her, Lena tried her very best to keep in a giggle and retain a straight face but unfortunately, Amélie saw right through her.

“What do you know chérie?”

Lena bit her lip.

“…nothing?”

Amélie untangled their fingers, folded her arms across her chest, fixed Lena with a stern glare and raised an eyebrow. 

“Lena?”

The Brit tried her hardest to return Amélie’s stare but unfortunately couldn’t. It didn’t take long before she turned away saying “No, no I said I wouldn’t say!” 

Amélie sighed before uncrossing her arms and letting them hang by her sides.

“I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this but you’ve left me no choice”. 

Lena suddenly looked worried. 

“What… what are you going to do?” 

She realised as soon as Amélie’s face turned into a sly smile. 

“NO, NO, DON’T YOU DARE!” 

But it was too late. Amélie had already pounced, knocking them both to the floor, her hands finding their way to Lena’s sides before the Brit’s laughter began to fill the room as the sniper tickled her relentlessly. 

“STOP, PLEASE LOVE!” she managed to speak between giggles.

“Tell Mei where her glasses are!” 

“FINE, OK, OK, HANA HAS THEM!” 

Amélie stopped her attack and stood up, offering her hand to Lena who took it. She stood up before continuing.

“She was bored and wanted to see how long it would take you to find them”.

“See, that wasn’t so hard was it chérie?” 

Lena didn’t reply, turning to Mei instead. 

“She’s gaming in her room”.

Mei sighed, she should have known really. Hana liked to play games, she just didn’t realise her glasses would be a part of them. They thanked Lena and Amélie for their help and left the room, hurrying back to the dormitories to find Hana. 

 

She was where Lena said she was, in her room, playing games. They knocked and entered and Zarya set Mei on the ground so she could go and rescue her glasses. She saw that they were sat on top of the gamer’s head, just in front of her headset. 

“Hey Mei, hey Zarya” Hana greeted happily, looking up briefly from her game, “What can I do for you?” 

“Oh, I think you know Hana Song”.

Mei’s eyes narrowed as she walked around Hana’s desk and plucked them off her head and put them onto her face. Hana laughed. 

“I wondered how long it would take you to notice”.

The scientist placed her hands on Hana’s shoulders, pretending to be interested in what she was playing.

“I know you like to play games Hana, but my glasses are out of the question”.

“Fair enough, I’ll take something else next time”.

“Take Snowball and he’ll freeze you on the spot”.

“I’ll make a note”. 

She continued to watch Hana play for a few minutes before turning back to Zarya.

“Well, we’ll leave you to your games, see you later Hana”.

Hana didn’t look up.

“Yeah, see you later”. 

Mei turned to leave but just before she did, she moved her hands to Hana’s head and grabbed her headset off her ears. Hana’s hand flew to her head but it was too late, Mei was already out the door, giggling, Snowball quick on her heels. 

“RUN ALEKS!”

Quick as a flash, Hana paused her game and jumped up out of her seat, starting to make chase. 

“YOU GET BACK HERE MEI-LING ZHOU!”

Zarya could only chuckle as she followed them. It was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
